Shocked into healing
by Shanslaterr
Summary: AU starts at 1x08 and continues including 1x09. This is not a mayward story but is SKYEWARD. The story starts with Ward's rage being aimed at Syke which forces Syke to leave. The team must fight to get her back. Ward regrets his words and realises just how much his Rookie means to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Shocked into healing**

**SUMMARY:**

AU starts at 1x08 and continues including 1x09. This is not a mayward story but is SKYEWARD. The story starts with Ward's rage being aimed at Syke which forces Syke to leave. The team must fight to get her back. Ward regrets his words and realises just how much his Rookie means to him.

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Skye knocked on Wards bunk with a cup of jasmine tea that she knew he liked.

"WHAT!" Skye flinched at Wards tone. She walked into his room with the tea but before she could move out of the doorway Ward stood up and stopped her.

"What are you doing here… traitor?" Ward hissed and Skye had to work hard for her tears not to fall because she knew it wasn't him talking but the after effects of the stick.

"I just brought you this and-"

"I don't want it. I don't want your shoulder and I certainly don't want you on this team… Why don't you just leave Skye no one wants you!" Skye quickly put the tea on his stand and started to walk out when something burnt her leg. She heard the cup drop to the flow. She hissed in pain but picked up the mug Ward had thrown and ran to her room.

Ward watched Skye run away with tears in her eye. He felt awful for hurting her physically and emotionally but he couldn't seem to control his mood. He knew what he felt was rage but he didn't know why he was being so mean to Skye. He didn't want to hurt her he wanted to protect her. He needs to push her away. He was broken from his thoughts when he heard Skye crying in her bunk which was right on the otherside of his. He wanted to go and hold her and apologise but he felt like an ass and thought she deserved her space.

On the otherside of the way Skye got out her phone and began to ring the one number that she had hacked the hub to find.

_Yes?_

Hello Fury

_Ah Skye the criminal. What do you want?_

To move teams. I think it would better the agency and I do not feel safe or welcome here

_Why should I help you?_

To better your agency and you can keep an eye on me. I know you believe I am an asset and it I was near you I could be your consultant and not AC'S.

_If you want me to move you to the hub, you must tell me the real reasons Skye_

Fine, Ward is dangerous, May yelled at me for joking around about how she slept with ward which by the way is horrible. I mean I offered to talk she offered sex. Anyway and Coulson keeps trying to redirect my searches for my parents.

_OK_

Okay?

_Yes Skye. I may not have liked you but Hill has confidence in you. However I must ask you something._

Yes?

_Does your team know you talk to me and Hill?_

No

_Keep it that way, We will collect you tomorrow. Be ready Skye. _

After the call to Fury Skye felt both relieved and remorseful;

She was relieved because she won't keep getting her heart broken by Ward. She was however remorseful that she was leaving behind FitzSimmons. She had to say goodbye to them but she didn't know how.

Skye fell asleep crying. She was woken up with a knock to her door. She slid the door across and gasped as Ward was standing in front of her with his Mr. No-Fun agent face on.

"Dinners ready… You look awful" Ward mentally cursed himself at his words. What he meant to say was he knew she was crying. He wanted to ask if she was okay.

"Thanks Asshole" Skye pushed past him to go to the kitchen where FitzSimmons had saved her a seat in between them. Ward was shocked at Skye's ice cold demeanour. He had expected a punch on the arm or some sarcastic remark but he got the cold shoulder. He didn't realise until now just how much he had screwed up with Skye. What shocked him the most is when he walked into the kitchen Skye was not sat in her usual spot. Skye normal sat by him and Coulson but now she was in between the scientists. May was sat in Skye's normal seat which made Ward angry because his Rookie was supposed to be by him. Ward sat down by Fitz and May with a frown on his face.

All the team members had notice that Skye was quiet throughout the meal until Fitz dragged her into consciousness.

"Look. Shield has sent a viral message for all agents." Ward looked over at Skye as she gasped softly. No one else seemed to notice.

"Well read it out Fitz" Simmons squealed excitedly.

"It says that there is a new addition to a member of the hub's team and that it is one of the members of one of the three team out on field duty-"

"Oh my. That means it ours or jimmy or Ty's team…" Jemma Simmons whisper shouted. Skye smirked at her. She was so innocent.

"What does the hub team look like?" Skye questioned the scientists. But they shrugged as they didn't know either. Ward took it up on himself to answer her question he stepped around the island and pulled up an email. It was a picture of the team.

"It has the avengers, Fury, Hill and the new and improved team S.O Agent Jared Bray." Skye noticed how he hissed at Jared Bray's name. She looked at the picture of him and was delighted to see that her new S.O would be Good looking and completely opposite to Ward. He had blue eyes, Blond hair, and Massive muscles and tanned skin. He was ridiculously good looking.

"Wow!"

"Yes Skye we know, Avengers-"

"Not the Avengers you smart ass. Agent Bray is seriously hot!" Skye squealed which earned her the whole teams attention. Simmons started to laugh when Ward growled at Skye's comment. Ward had a felt jealous at Skye perception of Bray. Ward and Bray had a bad first meeting which resulted in broken bones on Ward's part and a scratch on Bray's.

"He is indeed Skye. It is shameful he is not on our team because if he was you and he could have some fun as you eloquently said you needed the other day." Skye fell off her chair laughing at Fitz's face as Simmons squealed the last part of her sentence out. FitzSimmons quickly pulled Skye up back on her chair. May, Ward and Coulson shared a look and agreed they needed to talk in his office. As they excused themselves Skye made a quick job of telling FitzSimmons that she was the agent that joining the main response team. This resulted with both Fitz and Simmons attacking her with hugs and asking why and when she was leaving. Skye explain about Ward, May and Coulson. When she finished her story she looked up and saw that Fitz looked angry and Simmons looked shocked. They both felt for Skye and believed that she was the better person for making the move.

Skye left Fitz and Simmons in their lab and began to train so that she would be too tired to train with Ward. This way she could avoid him. After half an hour of jab crosses Skye's knuckles began to bleed but she carried on until she heard Ward's voice at the top of the stairs.

"Skye! Stop You-" He was cut off by Skye's squeal of pain as she hit the punching bag one last time. When her hand collided with the bag a knuckle popped. Skye didn't bother to wait for Ward as she ran to the scientist's lab for help.

Simmons looked up from Fitz as Skye entered the lab with pain etched on her face. Simmons jumped up and grabbed Skye and pushed her on the chair. She started to investigate her hand as Ward stormed into the Lab.

"What the hell Skye. I train you, you should have waited for me." Skye just glared at Ward then looked back at Simmons.

"How bad?" Simmons smiled softly at Skye.

"Not as bad as I thought. I am surprised that it is not worse after an Hour of that punching thing!"

"An HOUR! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID SKYE?" Ward yelled. He was worried about her yet he didn't want to show her how much because he believed caring for someone and loving someone like he loved Skye was a big weakness he couldn't afford.

"Screw you Grant, Sometimes I don't work hard enough and when I do it's too much. Well I'm done." Skye Kissed Simmons on the cheek and walked over to Fitz who she quickly pecked on the lips. She winked at Fitz as he turned red. Ward watched as Skye kissed Fitz, he felt his heart drop and jealousy fill him. Simmons laughed at Skye.

"You have to stop doing that to my boyfriend Skye…He always turns red"

_BOYFRIEND…SIMMONS AND FITZ! AT LEAST ITS NOT FITZ AND SKYE. Ward thought._

Skye walked around Ward but before she could leave he grabbed her arm.

"You called me Grant…" He smiled softly but Skye was still mad.

"Oh I am so sorry AGENT Ward." Then she stormed off to her bunk and locked the door so no one could follow her.

That night Ward broke off the benefit deal with May and stayed in his own bunk thinking about Skye. Skye was in her room thinking about Ward and how mad she was at him. She knew that she loved him but she couldn't wait to leave tomorrow.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Next up**

**SKYE LEAVES! **** and it flashes forward to see how Ward and Skye develop as people. The next chapter is the start of SKYEWARD in the future**

**. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter will be a short one I'm afraid. Quick question who do you want as Skye's parents… May/Coulson or Tony stark (Ironman) and someone else… or Coulson and someone else or even THOR! Let me Know ASAP so I can write a NEW chapter This Friday… In the Christmas break I'll try and post at least 4 chapters so I need you guy to review and if you want a certain thing to happen let me know. **

CHAPTER 2: The start of the end

It was morning the plane and May was all alone which was a shock as Skye would normally come in and sit with her. _Maybe I was too harsh on her. I will apologise when we land in Mexico._ Her thoughts were interrupted by Phil Coulson storming into the room.

"We need to land in the Hub. I was just informed that the new recruit for them is Skye… Unfortunately Fury is fully set on having her as a member of their team." With that he stormed out but not before warning her not to tell any of the other team members.

May started to fly the plane in the direction of the hub. While thinking about Skye, May could feel herself getting upset knowing she wouldn't have the chance to apologise. She never wanted to yell at Skye but she wanted to protect her from uncovering her true parentage and she was mad about the guilt that was building inside her due to her sleeping with Agent Ward. If there is anything May would regret the most it is sleeping with Ward because she knew of both Skye and Ward's feelings for each other, yet instead of clearing a path for them she built a wall to stop them revealing their feelings… Well on Ward's side. Skye had always been very open about her feelings. May felt a small tear slip down her face, but she didn't mind crying because she was alone so no-one would see her.

Phil Coulson sat in his office, angry, worried and angry again. His dear Skye was leaving for another team, he wanted to beg her to stay but Fury had made it clear that if he tries to convince her to stay there would be hell to pay. So he just sat there angry at Skye for leaving but he was angrier with himself for not knowing why the hell she was leaving. He would miss all the little quirks that were Skye. He had asked Fury how long Skye had been gone and the only answer in return that he only got "As soon as she is granted level 1."

Fitz watched as Simmons cried on Skye's shoulder. Today was the day that she was leaving and Simmons couldn't control her emotions she was losing her first female best friend. Sure she'd still have Fitz but it wouldn't be the same because Skye was her go-to girl whenever she was struggling to fight her feelings for Fitz, It was Skye that got her to admit her feelings.

Fitz was worried about both his girlfriend and Skye. He was worried Jemma would hide away from the rest of the team when Skye left because they were to blame for Skye's departure, and he was worried for Skye because she was going to be alone.

Skye felt Jemma's tears on her arm. She stroked her hair and whispered in her ears.

"It's okay, I'll be back in a year or two" Jemma froze and looked up at her friend.

"You will?" She hiccupped as an after effect of her hysterical crying.

"Yeah, Fury called me this morning. I can only leave until I'm level one, which won't be too long because of all that Ward's taught me and what I will learn off my new S.O." Skye smiled at Jemma. Jemma started to laugh…

"That right you get the new and improved Agent Jared Bray" Skye started to laugh as she remembered Ward's jealousy over the guy.

"Yup, lucky me… I have two hot S.O's, Maybe I can hook-up with this one." All three of them started to cry with laughter.

"Would you really hook-up with him?" Fitz asked through his tears.

"Well Ward wont, so why not. Ward broke me when he slept with May, now this Bray guy is like the opposite of Ward so maybe I could settle. Who knows he might be AMAZING in bed because to be honest he looks like he is. He kind of looks like Miles… that guy was amazing in the sack. It's just a shame he turned out to be an Ass!" Skye smiled.

"Skye!" Jemma shouted in mock disgust.

"What, it's true. However I hope he is better than Miles in the sack because I NEED something better than I've imagined Ward to be!" That comment even had Fitz shouting at her in mock disgust.

Grant Ward has woken up this morning with his heart set on apologising to Skye, but when he got to her bunk so wasn't there. He made his way to the cockpit of the plane to try and find her but froze in place as he saw Coulson storm in there. He grinned to himself as he thought he was going to hear Coulson moan at Skye for some prank but what he actually heard made his heart beat faster than usual as panic set in.

"_We need to land in the Hub. I was just informed that the new recruit for them is Skye… Unfortunately Fury is fully set on having her as a member of their team."_

He didn't hear the rest of the conversation as he rushed off to find Skye to make her explain why she was leaving. He didn't want her to leave because even though he would never say it out loud he loved her. As he reached the lab he heard Simmons crying and Skye trying to calm her down. He hid in the corner so the scientists and hacker couldn't see him.

"_Yeah, Fury called me this morning. I can only leave until I'm level one, which won't be too long because of all that Ward's taught me and what I will learn off my new S.O."_

Ward felt himself getting angry. Skye's new S.O would be Agent Bray who he hated with a passion. Ward listened to Skye's laughter and felt himself calm down until Skye said that he was hot. He got angrier and angrier as Skye mention how good Miles was in bed. He was so mad that he almost missed Skye saying she liked him and imagined what he would be like in bed. He was shocked because he never imagined the possibility of Skye liking him. He thought his love was only one way. Ward felt himself get mad as he relived her words from earlier in the FitzSimmons conversation

"Ward broke me when he slept with May, now this Bray guy is like the opposite of Ward so maybe I could settle"

He felt sick as he realised that Skye knew about him and May, he never wanted her to find out. He didn't pick May over Skye, in fact May knew he wanted to be with Skye but he didn't trust himself with her. He knew he would lose control. He was jealous just imagining Skye with Bray. The plane started to descend and Coulson called a team meeting as May called over the speakers 3 minutes till they land. The laughing in the lab stopped and sniffling began again. Ward stormed off unnoticed into the meeting room and sat on the sofa where Skye normally sat with him. FitzSimmons entered the room and sat down and Coulson started the meeting without Skye until Ward interrupted.

"Shouldn't we wait for Skye?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because Agent Ward she knows what the meeting is about."

Ward sat there with a stone face as Coulson explained that Skye was leaving.

In her bunk Skye began to cry. She quickly snuck off into Ward's bunk and swapped her pillow with his and slipped a letter in his bed for him to find later on. She heard Fitz calling her name which only meant one thing. It was time for her to leave her home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter ****3****: We are broken**

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews guys, so the father of Skye will be Coulson but I'm still unsure of the mother, do you want it to be May even though she slept with Ward (Skye's future Boyfriend?) Let me know what you think of that and this chapter!** **This is going to be a short chapter because it is just the team saying goodbye to Skye**

Previously – "In her bunk Skye began to cry. She quickly snuck off into Ward's bunk and swapped her pillow with his and slipped a letter in his bed for him to find later on. She heard Fitz calling her name which only meant one thing. It was time for her to leave her home"

Skye stepped out of the plane to see the faces of her new team and her old team. She froze in place until FitzSimmons grabbed one arm each and pulled her out of the plane into a hug. Skye's old team had a mixture of feeling floating through them, May had regret of shouting at the young girl, Coulson was regretting lying to Skye, Ward was mad that Skye was leaving but he was also JEALOUS because Agent Bray stared at Skye as soon as she came out of the plane, what made him extremely mad was that when Skye saw Bray she gave him a small smile and he winked at her. Ward felt the after effects of the staff coming out. Fitz and Simmons were both feeling mad at the remaining members of the team for Skye's departure.

Agent Fury looked at Skye as she was wrapped in a hug of the two scientists. He smiled at the scene because it seemed that the team would realise the mistake they made with Skye. Fury would admit it to anyone but he has always liked Skye even if she was a criminal he had the weirdest urge to protect her that's why he gave her his direct number, that's why when he received her call he agreed immediately, that's why when he agreed he put up avenger to protect her and that why he has Agent Bray to be her new S.O. Fury was well aware Skye and Ward's feelings for each other, he hopes that by putting Bray with Skye, Ward will take control and stop hurting Skye by confessing his own feelings.

Skye stepped out of the hug and towards the open arms of Maria Hill who adored Skye.

"Welcome to the team… Probie" Skye frowned and looked at Hill as she released her.

"What is a Probie?" Skye questioned

"Probationary Agent… You will be level 1 soon enough." She smiled at Hill.

Skye turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Bray who looked hotter in person than on the website. Ward watched the two with a bitter taste in his mouth… that taste being jealousy. Bray smiled at Skye.

"Nice to meet you Skye, Guess you're my rookie." May smirked at Ward as his jaw clenched at Bray's words. _Skye is my rookie not his _ward hissed to himself.

Skye stepped closer to Bray to shake his hand.

"Guess you're my new superior officer" Skye smiled shyly.

"I'm you're S.O but it stands for supervising officer... didn't your old S.O teach you that?" Skye winced at the mention of Ward's name. She turned around to see him glaring at her like it was her fault that Bray was flirting shamelessly with her. Ward could feel his anger rise as Bray flirted with Skye. He didn't like it at all.

"I did but she never listens!" Ward exclaimed and regretted the words when he saw how upset it caused her to be. Skye quickly put on a mask.

"That is because he's is a robot. I don't speak robot. You aren't a robot right?" Bray watched Skye with curiosity before answering with laugher filling his voice.

"He sure is and no I'm far from it. I think we will be strong partners. We can have... emotion between us..." he staged whispered just to annoy Ward. Fitz was the one to protest his words this time which surprised the whole team.

"PARTNER?!" Fury shot an annoyed look at Bray which seemed to please Ward.

"Yes, we have decided instead of keeping Skye until she is level 1, she will be level 3 when she is sent back to your team." Ward was trying to get Skye to look at him so he could convince her to stay but Skye was too upset at his earlier words to even consider looking at him. If Ward was honest with himself he was jealous of Bray because he wanted to be the one to train Skye, the one who she hugs before bed, the one she kisses on the cheek for no reason, the one to help her become an agent. He had all that and lost it because of his stupid rage.

After what seemed like a never ending awkward silence, Agent Hill told Skye to say goodbye to her team while Bray put her bags in her new room, she got a real room instead of a ridiculously small bunk. Skye smiled at her old team and pulled Fitz and Simmons into a hug and whispered in their ear.

"Take this and read it when you are alone..." Skye handed them a letter she had wrote the night before. Skye looked at the other three members, her eyes dimmed with disappointment and anger. She handed a letter to Coulson.

"This is a letter for the whole team read it when you leave. Goodbye Agent Phil Coulson, Agent Grant Ward and Agent Melinda May." Skye turned around and walked off in the direction of her new S.O leaving behind three very shocked agents. May was shocked at the coldness that was projected off Skye, Coulson was shocked as to why Skye called him Agent instead of AC and Ward was shocked at the anger in her eyes and how she didn't call him the nickname she had given him and her had began to love. He was no longer her robot but he knew she would always be his rookie all he had to do was show her he was sorry and make her forgive him and make her remember what they had between them.

Ward took a step in the direction of where Skye had disappeared to, however when took that step Fury glared at him as a voice behind him demanded that he stopped where he was.

Ward turned around to give whoever it was a piece of his mind... well until he saw the man the voice belonged to was Tony...Tony Stark, Aka Iron man.

"Good afternoon agent Stark" Coulson gulped. Fury noticed this and smirked.

"It's okay Phil all the avengers know you are alive...even Thor. It was necessary for Skye because they will be guiding her along with her new S.O whom she is already getting to know." Ward growled at this revelation but thought best if he didn't say anything.

"Now that Skye is here, you all may leave. We will allow Skye to contact you every two months. You may expect her back on the bus in 18 months or even less." Ward swore at this.

"18 months to become a level 3 Agent?"

"I do believe it only took you a year?"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing. Skye will now have the avengers and a new non-argumentative S.O to train with. She will see you soon."

"but-" It was Tony who interrupted this time.

"Good bye team Coulson."

With this dismissal the broken team turned to leave but not before Fury interrupted.

"Oh Agent WARD!" The team froze at Fury's amused voice.

"Because you are down a rookie we though while Skye is training here you could have Bray's old rookie. Simon. No argument. You will take Simon, train him and in 18 months you will swap Simon with Skye." The whole team were annoyed at Simon because they saw him as an intruder to their beloved hacker. Simon was weedy, thin and looked like what Skye should look like. A computer nerd with spots. However Skye was beautiful. The team stormed back onto the bus with Simon running to catch them up.

Skye watched from afar, She saw Ward become angry at having to train someone less equipped than her, She saw the mistrust in Coulson's eye, the disbelief which was quickly masked with indifference on May's face and the hurt on Fitzsimmons face.

"Yo, Rookie lets get to work."

Skye huffed.

_It's going to be a very long 18 months. _

**Authors note: Remember to r&R and tell me who uyou want as her Mom. Do you want May even though she slept with Ward? If you do when Skye and Ward get together I could make it comical? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! 3 **

**Chapter 4- Why**

As ward entered his bunk he saw a letter on his bed. He saw the pink paper and smiled lightly knowing it was off Skye. He began to read.

_Dear Mr moody robot S.O_

_If you are reading this I've actually gone along with the plan to move teams for a while. If you are reading this I won't apologise for my action because you have yet to regret yours._

_You've got your I have no idea what you're talking about face on when in fact you know exactly what I'm talking about! I'll give you a hint, you had sex with AGENT MAY! _

_Anyway not that it matters but thank you for training me I'll see you in a few years,_

_Take care not to get water damage, _

_Love Skye._

_Xxx_

Ward looked at the paper in disgust, sure he had slept with May but he hadn't had sex with her. He just needed someone to talk to. He couldn't talk to Skye otherwise he would have had sex that night. The truth was he just wanted to sleep next to someone and that someone couldn't have been Skye... he would of lost control. So that night May confessed that she wanted to make Coulson jealous so they had the plan of pretending of sex but only slept in the same bed. Ward knew he had to let Skye know the truth before he lost her completely. That was two months ago.

Skye smacked her head off the mat again.

"Come on Skye..." Skye swung her legs in the air and kicked bray down onto the mat next to her.

It had been just 2 months since her team had left and due to her months of training Ward had given her she had became a level 1 shield agent last week and was going to tell her old team today. Her being an Agent had brought a number of tricky situations. For example before she could become an Agent she had to have a surname but she couldn't choose one of her old teams because she would of felt awkward having either May's, Coulson's or Wards. Simmons would have sounded strange, and Fitz well she still hoped Jemma would have that surname one day. Her search for her parent kept leading to dead end so she couldn't use her real name so she went along with the one person she was close enough to for it not to feel weird, her partner Agent Jared Bray. She was now Agent Skye Bray but to save confusion she asked people to just call her Agent B.

" Okay, that was so uncalled for..." Bray hissed as pain radiated through his chest. He couldn't help but smile as Skye just laughed at him. Skye leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"There there." Skye cooed at his like he was a baby. A voice behind them ripped them from there moment.

"Ugh! Skye, It's time for your Skype call." Skye jumped up and pulled the figure into a hug.

"THANK YOU TONY!" Skye ran off in the direction of the board room. Tony stark had taken to Skye like She was his own. Stark had made it clear to the other avenger that when they weren't helping train Skye they should all be helping her look for her father. All the avengers smirked at him as they knew he and Skye got on well because they shared the same personality. Sarcastic, Innocent and never serious in dangerous situations.

As Skye entered the room she could see her old team in front of the camera. FitzSimmons at the front and the rest at the back. Simmons smiled at her best friend. She had missed her dearly because after she yelled at those responsible for making Skye leave she realised it was back to having just Fitz to make her smile. Direct Fury entered the room and sat bye Skye so that she didn't feel pressured. Skye's old team raised an eyebrow at this but nethertheless they began to talk. Fitz was the first to speak.

"So, A little scot Bird may have told me you are doing well in training." Skye smirked at Fitz and Simmons while ignoring the other three.

"Yes, It's official I am an Agent Level one. I have a partner Bray who is still training me with the help of Stark-" Jemma interrupted Skye.

"You are already an Agent and you get trained by the AVENGERS!" Skye laughed along with Fury as Jemma squealed. Skye watched in the background as Ward stood up and walked forward behind the two Skye had remained close with.

"Well done Skye, but didn't you need surname to become an official agent?" Ward asked curiously. This time instead of Skye answering, Fury did.

"Yes, we got her to chose someone she worked with and have their last name. She deliberated and chose. She is now Agent B." All of her old team but the scientists looked confused because Skye had regular contact with them through texting so they knew most of this already.

"Agent B?" Ward questioned "Who is Agent b?"

"There is not one. As Skye here suggested we would get confused we shortened the name to B."

"But what is the B short for?" Ward said thinking that she had got for Barton, because that was such a Skye thing to do. Skye smirked at Fury and nodded so he could answer.

"Her partner of course." Ward's smile dropped.

"You mean-" He was cut off as the Man in question walked into the room and pulled Skye up as he sat then pulled her back onto his lap.

"Yes. She technically is Agent Bray, but I think she likes B better." Skye smiled at her partner and kissed his cheek. "Anyway Skye has to go now as we have training-" to which Skye groaned and pouted. Bray poked her lip.

"Not gonna work this time princess plus Tony wants to talked to you about the 'r-33 case' So say goodbye Skye." Skye laughed at him.

"Are you sure it isn't going to work, we could do training in my bunk-"

"Skye!" Simmons yelled cheerfully.

"What? It is good exercise for Jared's hips!"

"Seriously Skye. Too much information!" Fury mockingly scolded her.

"Fine bye guys." With that Skye grabbed Bray's hand and dragged him behind her.

Ward watched as Skye left with Bray. He had hated watching them together. What he hated the most was knowing that they were having sex. His rookie was now his enemies partner in more ways than one. Why was fury allowing them to be so open and what was R-33. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Coulson asking those questions out loud.

"Because we don't believe Agent B should have secrets and she likes to make it clear she now has none. And that is classified to just the hub I'm afraid." With that the screen went black.

The scientists ran off to the lab laughing about how they were sure Skye was training very hard now. May stormed off to fly the plane to New Mexico where there new mission was waiting. That left Coulson and Ward.

"Sir, May I ask you something?"

"Is it about what we spoke about 2 months back?"

"Yes. Is it too late?"

"For you and Skye? Not yet. She is just having sex, that doesn't mean that is meaningful to her, like with you and my beautiful May. It meant nothing." Ward nodded and walked back to his bunk but froze in place when he heard May laughing, he turned to see her and Coulson in the cock pit smiling lovingly at one another. _At least they sorted things out. _

Back at the Hub Skye was crying on Tony Starks shoulder. She had just been shown her birth certificate with the name of her parents on it. It had hit very close to home because she knew one ever so well...

**Last chance to chose the parents...**

**A – PHIL AND MAY (but May had sex with Ward?)**

**B- PHIL and Fury's daughter?**

**C- PHIL and another Shield agent?**

**D- PHIL and maybe a woman from a previous SHIELD mission? **

**E- Other**

**Remember to tell me how the story is progressing :) **

**Love you all xoxo **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I've tried to make you all happy. PHIL will be the dad with Tony starks sister (I've had to create as she didn't exist xD) as the mother but don't worry Maria Hill will act like a sister to Skye and due to her relationship with Phil, May will try and be like a mom to Skye.**

_Previously:_

_Skye was crying on Tony Starks shoulder. She had just been shown her birth certificate with the name of her parents on it. It had hit very close to home because she knew one ever so well._

Tony looked at the birth certificate with a smile, he hadn't read it yet because he was waiting for Skye. At that exact moment Skye ran into the room with Fury, Pepper, Hill, Bray, Romanoff and Barton standing in the door waiting for permission to enter.

"Not that I don't love you all but can all but Tony, Pepper, Fury and Maria stay outside." Skye smiled as they all agreed and shut the door.

"Ready kid?" Stark questioned. Skye just nodded and read the certificate.

_Name – Skye Elle Stark-Coulson _

_D.O.B-20/02/92_

_Nationality – American_

_Mother – Ava Maria Stark 02/10/1966_

_ Alias- Juliet Eve_

_Father – Phil Coulson 08/07/1964 _

Skye turned towards Tony with rage filled eyes.

"You! Did you know?" Tony shook his head absolutely shocked that he had a sister. He was never aware. Not only that but he now had a niece.

"No. Look at me Skye. I'm just a shocked as you. I never knew I had a sister let alone a niece. I never had family." Skye felt tears brimming and burning her eyes. She ran and jumped on Tony and put her arms around his neck and began to cry. Tony froze and first and then embraced his niece.

"Shh, It will be okay." He said in hushed tones.

"Why didn't they want me? Why did Phil tell me he was my dad?" Skye cried into his shoulder with pain radiating through her heart.

"Maybe he didn't know about you Skye but I assure you we WILL find out. Now lets get you calm and relaxed. You have today off but training must continue tomorrow so that when Phil gets here and we get the reason you can return home." Fury spoke with anger lacing his voice as he left the room. Maria and Pepper looked at each other with shock.

"Skye shall we let the others outside know?" Skye nodded her head while crying on Tony's shoulder.

Maria and Pepper left the room to be welcomed by the worried faces of Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner and Jared Bray. They explained Skye's true parentage and they were all shocked and angry...Bruce had to run into the calm room as he quickly evolved into his Hulk side. They all vowed to help get to the bottom of it while all training Skye.

Stark slowly let go of his niece as she slowly calmed down. Skye smiled at him slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry-"

"Why?"

"I jumped on you-"

"And...You're my niece. You are allowed to Skye." Skye laughed at the fact that she now had an uncle. She now had a real family.

"Thanks...Ha. Uncle Tony!" He couldn't help but laugh at Skye as she childishly pinched his cheek.

"Yup. Looks like we have some catching up to do huh?" Skye nodded as they both sat on the floor.

_Skye started off with explaining how her life was horrid in the orphanage and how she became to start the rising tide. Stark sat there shocked, his niece was once SHIELDS biggest threat. He couldn't help but laugh that Skye his dear niece had caused a lot of trouble. He asked how she became part of SHIELD which is when they both laughed that she was kidnapped by Ward and her own father. She then had to explain the Miles situation. Stark understood why she did it, she only had Miles as family she didn't trust the team as much as him. Stark was shocked at the rage he felt when he learnt that Miles had used Skye. Stark explained about how his father was often absent, cold and calculating and very much an idiot. He explained how his mother would often cry on the 2__nd__ of October which of course made sense now. He explained how loving she was when she wasn't drunk. He had to break the news that they died and he had been in foster care for a short term of his life. _

Once they had caught up they began acting like the family they were with Stark joking with Skye about her feelings for Ward.

"Well why are you sleeping with BRAY?"

"He slept with May!"

"He what...No...Not gonna believe it." Skye spent the whole day tying to convince him it was the truth but he wouldn't believe it. Around the evening time Pepper had joined them in Skye's bunk where Skye began to call her Aunt Pepper jokingly. They were laughing about a story Pepper was telling about how Stark had lost his Iron man suit due to their dog which was when Skye interrupted with a scream. Fury and Hill ran into the bunk along with Bray demanding to know what was wrong.

"I just realised. IRONMAN IS MY UNCLE! OH MY GOD!" Skye jumped up and down like a big kid. Fury rolled his eyes and stormed back to his office pretending to be annoyed but he was actually just trying to escape so he could laugh. Maria and Bray began to laugh.

"Well done, now Sweetheart you know that doesn't make you part avenger." Skye abruptly stopped and turned around to face him.

"A girl can dream can't she..." Skye winked then resumed jumping. After a while Bray threw her over his shoulders and laughed.

"I think it's someone's bed time." They all smiled as Bray walked with Skye on his shoulders. When they entered his bunk he let her go and slide down his chest. Bray slowly cupped Skye's face and kissed her but Skye pushed him away. She smirked at his shocked look as she pulled off her clothes and ran to his bed.

"You're not getting soft on me are you... You soppy-" But she was interrupted by his growl as he attacked her lips with his own. They spent the night having sex and once they were done Bray got her dressed and told her to leave. With them, it was normal. They simply had sex but they never slept together, nor did they look at each other when kissing or having sex. It was a pure release of frustration of unrequited love.

As Skye lay on her bed she began to think about her old team. She couldn't help but wonder what they were doing. On her old team Grant Ward was doing the same by lying in his bunk wondering what Skye was doing.

**A/N I know Stark is out of character but he will only be like that with Skye and Pepper but with anyone else he will be his normal Robot like self. Now for the next chapter do you want the return of Coulson and Skye getting her level 2 after another years worth of training. **

**Let me know how I'm doing love you all and thanks for your reviews. **

**XOXO **

**Ps it will be Skyeward soon along with philinda fluff**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

_5 months ago Fury had summoned that Coulson returned to the HUB as soon as his team had eliminated the threat in New Mexico. However the mission took longer than anyone expected because THE UMBRAGE suddenly vanished out of Agent May's hands. When Coulson reported this to Fury the whole team was ordered back immediately for two reasons. To set up a team to find the UMBRRAGE and for reasons Coulson was unaware of. _

Jemma Simmons was sat next to Agent Grant Ward who was growling non-pleasantries at the screen. The team had tried to contact Skye but Hill answered the video call saying Skye was training. Ward being the jealous type asked for proof. That led Agent Hill to take the laptop to the gym. She froze at the sight in front of her. Skye and Bray were sparring but they came to a halt when Skye ran over to turn on the radio. The sound of Bruno Mars – Locked out of heaven filled the Gym. Ward watched as Bray growled and ordered Skye to switch it off. To which Skye shouted back no with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Beat me in a sparring match you can keep it on." Bray challenged. Skye smiled and jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed all over his face. Agent Hill's bubbling laugh made Bray look up and wink.

"Ah...Skye..." but he was silenced with her lips on his. Bray may have been worried that her Dad was watching but with a women like Skye kissing him, he couldn't resist. Maria Hill quickly turned the laptop back to her to see Ward storm off to his bunk. She smiled at Skye's team looking a little guilty.

"She looks to be on a break..." She said her goodbye and shut down the video chat.

Back on the bus Agent Coulson and May went off to find Ward. When they entered his bunk he was sat on his bed looking like he was about to punch someone.

"Why- Why is she with HIM?"

"Erm-" Coulson muttered trying to think of an answer.

"Maybe she is trying to make you jealous, like we did with her and Phil here." Coulson grinned happy knowing that his love faked sex with Ward to win him back.

"But she is having SEX FOR REAL! GET OUT I WANT TO BE ALONE!" He yelled as the side affects to the berserker staff reared its ugly head. The two quickly escaped his bunk and went there own separate ways. Ward was not left alone for long as Simon knocked on his bunk door as he did everyday.

"It's training time." Ward glared at Simon as he couldn't help but notice the difference between Simon and Skye. For one he wasn't in love with Simon and two Simon wasn't Skye. This was their routine, Ward would go through basic training with Simon whenever the plane was in the air, once they finished Ward would head back into the bunk and then Simon would go sit with the scientist who tried to make him feel a little bit welcome. Midway through the training session May's voice ordered that everyone gathers to take a seat ready for landing.

As Ward took his seat and felt his heart beat as he realised they were near the hub and that he would be able to see Skye once again. It had already been 13 months since he last saw her and held her in his arms.

Meanwhile back in the hub Skye was just getting ready for her level 2 assessment. As she was just about to step into the corridor that led to her test she heard a familiar voice screech her name. She turned to see a very welcoming sight of her two best friends. She stepped out of Bray's arms and ran towards her friends she quickly hugged them in a bone crushing hug then ran back to Bray.

Ward chose that moment to walk in, when he saw Skye he froze, not because she was in Bray's arms but because she was wearing a tight camisole top with short cotton shorts. She was more toned than he remembered and possibly even more beautiful than he ever remembered.

"Sorry guys, I'll have to talk to you soon. Kinda gotta go for an assessment" With that Skye ran down the corridor and stepped into the room. Bray quickly explained that Skye was taking her level 2. He led Coulson, May and Ward where they could watch her. Already in the room was Fury, Hill and Pepper. The scientists and Simon sat in the foyer outside of Skye's assessment to wait for her.

In the room Skye had five mini tests she had to pass.

Her first test involved her diffusing a bomb. She moved the civilians to the back so they couldn't be hurt and then she quickly made a small cut on the blue coloured wired and when she did this she saw it was actually the red as the colours had been mixed and she proceeded to make cut it completely. The timer on the bomb had stopped and the room was quickly filled with light which she knew meant that she had passed. Skye smiled at the mirror as she knew it was the window her superiors were watching her through.

"Hey Pepper, no flour!" She quickly ran into the next training room where she saw Clint Barton holding a gun to her. This was what Ward had trained her to do. Bray never covered this so she quickly went over it in her head before pulling off the moves perfectly. She aimed and shot him with the paint ball but not before she yelled BANG! Which made everyone laugh but Bray.

"I told her to stop doing that!" He grumbled which made Ward smirk. Ward had tried to get her to stop doing it but he realised that it was her way of rationalising the actions of pulling the trigger.

Skye heard the door pop open and she walked into a very brightly lit-up room. In the middle of the room was Natasha Romanoff. The lights suddenly cut off and Skye was attacked. Skye's challenge was to spar and win in the darkness. Skye used her losing to her advantage as she got to know where the weaknesses of the opponent were. She heard Natasha cry out as she used her elbow on her shoulder, kneed her stomach, pushed her to the floor and then put her into a lock position with her legs pinning Natasha to the ground.

"Very good Skye, you won." Skye smiled brightly and helped Natasha up. Outside of the training room Ward and May had mouths open wide as they looked at Skye's retreating form in shock. Never had they seen a level 1 agent pull the moves that Skye had pulled. Those moves were strictly level three. In fact as they thought about it they realised the test was too long for a level 1 agent to pass level two because the first two tests were for level 2 so the test should of ended there but it continued onto a level 3 test.

Skye's next test was harder than the first, she was yet again in the darkness and she had to eliminate the threat and keep civilians safe. She took out her night-night gun and made her way into one of the building she checked for a threat and there wasn't one. She led the civilians in there and then she saw the threat. A small child within the crowd she just ordered into the crowd. She aimed her gun and shot the child. She shot her and the child fell to the floor. The mother yelled but Skye quickly explained that it just put her to sleep and she would wake up soon. Skye saw the girl was holding a replica of the Berserker staff so she put of her iron gloves and grabbed hold of staff. The final door popped open and Skye walked through as she was finished with that round.

The last test Skye had to endure was critical to her test today. She had to run after a guard, hack into the laptop, get the technology and escape. All went well until she was cornered at a pool which reminded her of her mission with Ward she retraced his steps and altered them to fit her training and executed them exactly. The door at the end popped open, Skye looked around her and the guards were all in position similar to how they were on the Quinn mission.

Skye ran to the end of the room to be welcomed by her temp-team cheering and her old team to be stood there shocked. All of a sudden Ward began to yell.

"She could have been hurt." Skye's frowned at him wandering what he was talking about.

"She had all the training from me, hill, fury and the avengers."

"Okay hold on what are you talking about. Did I pass my level 2 exam, which by the way hurt like hell. And took like-" she looked at the watch. She began her test at one, it was now five " FOUR HOURS!" Ward stepped forward but was cut off by Fury.

"The test was long as it was more than a level 2 test, it was level 3 and four." Skye stood there dumbstruck.

"So, I'm level-" Bray smirked at Skye and interrupted her.

"Low level four."

"low-"

"There are four levels in every level after level three. So technically you only have the skills of a level 3 agent but your clearance is level 4." Skye now understood why Ward was pissed but she was happy because even though she loved her temp-team, she and her uncle stark had talked and it was time to return home. Stark would visit and she would but there were conditions to his visit. She wouldn't be allowed to continue sleeping with Bray which is why she kissed him while sparring yesterday. It was a goodbye kiss that led to mediocre sex at best. Once they had finished he was about to chuck her out but she said she had to talk. Bray smirked thinking he would get to reject her but he went mad that Skye was dumping him. He went to punch her but she ducked a little late so he caught her ribs and left the room. She told Stark and he looked and sure enough there was a bruise on her ribs. She didn't know what her uncle did but Bray apologised and was now trying to get her back. Skye hated how he did that, she loved Ward and seeing him before her test made her regret sleeping with Bray because she saw the look of hurt on his face. She was pulled out of her thoughts as Coulson spoke up.

"Does that mean Skye returns back to us and we turn Simon back to you?"

"Yes, but before that you, Skye, Stark and – Skye would you mind if your S.O comes?"

"Nope." Fury headed off to his office with Coulson slowly following. Bray made a move to follow but Skye stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Bray raised an eyebrow.

"To the meeting. He asked for your S.O."

"Which is now Agent Grant Ward again. Come on S.O" Ward smirked and quickly followed Skye and Stark into Director Fury's office. After a moment of awkward silence Coulson spoke up.

"What is it that has stopped us completing a mission in order to take this meeting?"

Fury glanced at Skye who nodded, he then glanced at Stark who nodded also.

"Ward, Phil I think it is best if you take a seat..."

**Authors note- yes I know it was a bit unrealistic for the jump in the levels... but with the avengers is it really? And was that chapter okay for you guys. In the next chapter Coulson will be told along with the rest of the team Who Skye's parents are. The teams will be chosen for the new mission. Oh and Have a nice NEW YEARS EVE tonight. I will be posting 2 more chapters today if you guys want me to continue with this story. Let me know.**

**Love Shanslaterr**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Previously

"What is it that has stopped us completing a mission in order to take this meeting?"

Fury glanced at Skye who nodded, he then glanced at Stark who nodded also.

"Ward, Phil I think it is best if you take a seat..." Ward and Coulson wearily took their seats. Coulson and Ward both believed they were getting kicked off the mission which is why they would be shocked at the real reason for the meeting.

"As we trained Skye, we also helped her uncover some dirty secrets. One being who her parents were-"Coulson's face drained colour. He hadn't been expecting this, he thought he threw he off it. He didn't want her to realise her dad was a loser. OR ask why she wasn't wanted.

"It's you Phil. You and Juliet Eve. Or better known as Ava Maria Stark. We then found out Skye's real name is Skye Elle Stark-Coulson" Coulson gulped awkwardly in the silence. While they were being told the news Ward had kept his eyes on Skye who has slowly wrapped herself around Tony Stark, at first he was jealous...well until he heard they were related wait...

"Stark as in-"

"Yup" Skye simply nodded but then looked at her father "You knew, that's why you kept giving me dead ends. Why are you so embarrassed of me?" Coulson's head snapped up as Skye began to cry.

"It's not you who I'm ashamed of. It is me. I didn't know I had a daughter for over 20 years, I didn't even know her mother well, and now it seems I didn't know her mother at all. I'm sorry Skye-"

"Do you want me as a daughter now? Do you want me?" Skye asked quietly without moving her eyes up off the floor. Coulson nodded for Tony to let go, Tony and Fury left the room but Ward stayed put. Coulson tilted Skye's head up.

"If my daughter doesn't mind, I'd love to be a father."

"Well the daughter doesn't mind... AC Dad." Coulson laughed at Skye's new nickname for him. Skye looked over to Ward who was smiling slightly.

"May really broke the hardware on you huh?" Skye spat at him as she remembered all of her heartbreak. Ward's eyes shot to Coulson.

"Skye- May and me- Ward and she-"Coulson quickly left the room leaving Skye alone with Ward for the first time in over a year.

"Sex didn't happen. We slept in the same bed but that's all. It was a plot. Which worked. She and Coulson are dating." Skye thought about it. The letter and her leaving was for nothing. Now she felt stupid. Skye coughed nervously but still very angry.

"so you wanted to hurt me?"

"Hell no, Why would you think that?"

"I offered you my shoulder and you went to her, not me. I get that I made a mistake with Miles but I thought we were getting somewhere but all of a sudden you turn ice cold. I'm sorry for the letter but I was mad. Hell I still am but I guess I understand now."

"It is okay." Ward interrupted her.

"What is?"

"The letter...but I've got to ask you something."

"Shoot... but no lasers... T-100" Ward smirked at his rookie. He loved how easily she fell back into place as his rookie.

"Bray. How serious are you two?" Now it was Skye's turn to smirk as she noticed jealousy in Ward's voice.

"Not very seeming as the meaningless sex ended yesterday. We aren't even friends really, he was just someone – kinda like Miles... to fill in the loneliness for a short while." Ward tried to get angry at the mention of sex and Miles. For Ward, Miles and Bray were something stopping him from loving Skye. Miles had been the worse because he knew that when Skye slept with him, It had meant something.

Ward looked at his rookie who was still wearing a tight camisole top with short cotton shorts. Ward groaned inwardly at the sight in front of him. Skye raised an eyebrow as his gaze lingered on her chest for slightly longer than what is considered polite.

"S.O. You gonna treat me as a rookie or a partner?"

"How about both? But for missions you'll be my partner."

"Sure. However, treat me too much like a rookie I may have to kick your butt" Skye smiled. Ward laughed quietly.

"Are you sure your hardware hasn't malfunctioned because for a robot you are sure smiling an awful lot"

"Well, after you leaving me for a year due to some stupid actions of mine I think it is time for me to show you my real feelings. However it will just be you seeing me like this." Ward walked over to Skye and smiled. Skye stepped into his personal space.

"Feeling and what would these feeling involve?"

"I think you know"

"Hmm- Me too."

"You do?"

"Yup robot, I'm coming clean. I regret Bray, it was a mistake. But I don't regret leaving because we both know, we would never of forgiven each other for anything which means I wouldn't be able to do this" with that Skye crushed her lips to Wards. As soon as their lips touched it was like fireworks had been set off and magnets pulled them to the other. The kiss was full of love, regret but also anger and only pulled back for air. Ward's eyes suddenly went wide.

"Okay, No kissing in public if that is how we are, and I'm dead. Your uncle is IRON MAN and your DAD is our boss. And we need ground rules too-"

"Welcome back robot-" Ward's glare silenced Skye's sarcastic remarks.

"Ground rules are no doing anything until we tell the director, and certainly never kiss in his office again and-" Ward was cut off by a deep voice right behind him.

"I agree and even though I know you two are together, I wouldn't do anything yet as we have a very dangerous mission a float. The UMBRAGE which vanished out of Agent May's hands. Briefing in 10. Oh and Skye. Your team all know. Simon told them as he hacked your feed but don't worry Bray is training him for punishment as we speak."

Skye and Ward walked out of the office. Ward followed Skye back to her room. Ward laughed as he entered her room there were pictures of the team everywhere including printed on her pillows. He was still laughing as they sat on the bed which earned him a punch.

"Hey no punching!" He growled.

"No laughing!" She growled back. Ward looked on Skye's bedside. There was just one picture. It was of him and Skye at the bar smiling at each other lovingly. Next to the frame was her hula doll and certificates of her passing each assessment including today's.

"Hey, I almost forgot. Congratulations on being an official level 4 agent rookie. By the way you are changing clothes before we go." Skye looked down seeing nothing wrong.

"Rookie please change. I'm the jealous type and look too hot." Skye smirked at him. She was hoping that the glares he sent Bray were jealous ones and not just angry ones.

"Fine but you have to close your eyes." Skye pulled out a long shirt and leggings. The leggings were pulled on easy but as she was pulling off her shirt she caught her rib. This caused Ward to look up. He notice the bruise.

"Was that from today?" He watched as Skye froze and dropped her head to the ground. He felt his heart beat faster. He stood up and walked over to where she was standing and tilted her face up to his.

"Tell me, who did it if it wasn't today."

"Okay but if you promise not to hurt him, my uncle has already sorted that out." Ward nodded and clenched his jaw in anger as he couldn't dream of anyone intentionally hurting her. Skye told him about why Bray hit her, he started to head for the door to find him and kill him when Skye whispered.

"Grant please" He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. She looked so broken. He hated seeing her broken. He saw her broken when she left, when she thought her father didn't want her, how she didn't know where her mother was. Ward slowly lowered her onto the bed and looked at her. He looked into her eyes as he apologised and then slowly kissed her. One thing lead to another and lets just say their ground rule of doing nothing flew out the window. After making love they rushed around the room to get dress as the sound of fury on the speakers ordering them to the briefing room interrupted them and made them panic.

Jemma Simmons watched as her best friend rushed into the room with Agent Grant Ward, both of them looked disheveled but happy. It was unmistakable that the just had sex because as they sat down the sat unbelievably close and then Skye also had sex hair.

"Sorry, we er-"

"We sparring." All of the people in the room smirked knowing that wasn't what they'd been doing but they decided to leave it. Well Bray was going to comment until he received a deadly glare from Ward and Stark. Fury had decided that since the two member they were waiting for had arrived.

"The UMBRAGE is a minor replication of the Berserker staff which we all know about. The Umbrage is a small staff which belonged to Loki, it picks who it wants to be angry. The thing about this staff is that it disappears and then appears in the hand of the one it has chosen. It brings painful memories back and forces that victim to be angry much like the Berserker staff. In fact the only difference between the staffs is the UMBRAGE doesn't cause extreme strength it just increases it. We have to find the staff and if we do find it we must put on gloves and put t in the vacuum box which will destroy it. We also must hope that when we find it the plates are gold and not red. If it turns red it means it has a victim." The room was full of tension so Skye did what she did best and that was poke around.

"If it chooses one of use will the effects be immediate like the staff or -?"

"Truth is it will be immediate but if the staff is destroyed the effects will eventually wear out. Well we hope." Ward interlaced his fingers with Skye's. He hated the idea that the staff could pick Skye as its victim. Coulson was the next to ask a question.

"Who will be in what team?"

**A/N: WOW I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**Okay for the next chapter...**

**who do you think will be in what team?**

**Do you like SKYEWARD?**

**And who do you think the UMBRAGE will choose? **

**Remember R&R**

**Oh and Don't worry, Ward and Skye's relationship won't be sickly sweet because we know they will argue like cat and dog and they are still so different!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

_Previously_

_Jemma Simmons watched as her best friend rushed into the room with Agent Grant Ward, both of them looked disheveled__but happy. It was unmistakable that the just had sex because as they sat down the sat unbelievably close and then Skye also had sex hair._

"_The UMBRAGE is a minor replication of the Berserker staff which we all know about. The Umbrage is a small staff which belonged to Loki, it picks who it wants to be angry. The thing about this staff is that it disappears and then appears in the hand of the one it has chosen. It brings painful memories back and forces that victim to be angry much like the Berserker staff. In fact the only difference between the staffs is the UMBRAGE doesn't cause extreme strength it just increases it. We have to find the staff and if we do find it we must put on gloves and put t in the vacuum box which will destroy it. We also must hope that when we find it the plates are gold and not red. If it turns red it means it has a victim." _

"_Who will be in what team?"_

"Well that's simply. Coulson as team leader of the bus you will be in charge of the main branch which will be Agent Ward, Agent May, Agents Fitz and Simmons, Stark and his new rookie Pepper, Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton and finally Agent Stark-Coulson." Everyone on the main branch looked happy, even Ward smiled because even though Skye was in more danger on the bus he could protect her and he quite liked the idea of having Skye away from Bray. Ward was snapped out of is thoughts by the devil himself speaking.

"And what about us, Sir?"

"All of you will be here as a back-up and supporting team. While we are waiting for the go ahead you Agent Bray will help train Simon." Bray's face turned red with anger but due to judgement he didn't say anything.

"Now the teams have been sorted, Agent Coulson's team, wheels up in an hour. Agent May, you will fly the plane back to New Mexico and from there you will follow any clues." All the agents left to board the bus. Skye, Ward, Pepper and Stark collected Skye's belongings and followed the other Agents.

On the plane the team laughed at the photos of them that Skye had. Skye gave the photos to the agents and went to settle to her old bunk before she froze and turned back to where all the agents were.

"We can't all fit in here there isn't enough room." They counted there team and Skye was correct. There were 5 bunks.

"If we share there will be..." May pointed out. They all looked around.

"Me and Jems already share." With that Fitz and Simmons went to their bunk. The remaining lot had 4 bunks. Skye was fed up of the silence and turned to Ward.

"Grant, your bunk or mine?" Ward looked shocked at her by thinking she was meaning to have sex in which would technically be true but not at the moment.

"To sleep in, we should share so which bunk? And if you don't want to share with me I'm sure you can go share with the science twins." Romanoff and Stark found themselves biting their lips to stop the laugh trying to escape them due to Skye's very abrupt sarcasm.

"Mine but-"

"Fine right Uncle T and Aunt P you have my bunk, May and Dad you need to share so chose a bunk then Romanoff and Barton can have the remaining bunk." Coulson stood there shocked at Skye authoritative tone which she had obviously picked up from Maria.

"We will take Phil's bunk" as May passed Skye she winked which shocked her due to the fact that it was rare for May to show any emotion.

The team slowly split off. Romanoff and Barton headed for their temp bunk and helped Coulson move May's things into his bunk however there wasn't much to move due to most of her things already being in his bunk. This left Pepper and Skye moving Skye's things into Ward's bunk while Stark and Ward spoke.

"You and Skye then?"

"Yeah." Ward smiled at the thought but he was not going to label them as girlfriend and boyfriend yet because he didn't know if that is what they were.

"OK. Just don't hurt her."

"I wont. So do I call you Uncle now?" Ward asked sarcastically as Pepper and Skye returned.

"If you want to be thrown from this plane when the wheels lift up." Ward gulped knowing that would actually be a possibility. He also knew if he hurt Skye that would be his reality. Skye squeezed Wards hand and locked her fingers around him but not before she punched Starks arm.

"Hey! No punching!"

"That's what he" She titled her head to Ward "said earlier. I have a similar reply to you stop bullying my boyfriend." Ward smiled not because of Skye sticking up for him or for that she punch Iron man but for the fact that he now knew where they stood in their relationship. Pepper also smiled at Skye because she had been the one who told Skye to label their relationship.

"Good. Now I'm going for a nap then remember you promised to watch hunger games with me" Skye yawned as she slowly walked passed her uncle towards her temp bunk. Ward quickly followed Skye as he felt like a spare part.

Skye lay down on the bunk and smiled as Ward entered the room. Ward looked around and smiled as his and Skye's things clashed yet somehow looked as they belonged together. Ward lay down next to Skye who immediatley curled up to his side.

"I was serious about needing sleep..." Ward smiled as Skye's eyes began to drop.

"I know sleep tight rookie." Ward picked up his copy of Mocking Jay as Skye slept in his arms.

Skye was pulled out from her sleep an hour later by the voice of Natasha shouting through the door.

"Movie time Skye!" Skye shot up but as she did she knocked Wards book out of his hand. She looked at him sheepishly and smiled. Ward just rolled his eyes at her. They both made their way to where the television was and were shocked at the sight. Everyone but May had crowded around the screen. Skye and Ward took up the last seat on the coach with Coulson on the left of Ward and Fitz on the right by Skye. Ward felt jealousy run through him as his girlfriend scooted closer to Fitz to talk to Jemma who was on the other side of Fitz. He didn't mind Jemma it was the fact that his girl was now closer to Fitz then she was to him. To fix this problem he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer towards him. Skye looked up at him and saw an annoyed glare on his face and she smirked, leaned back against him and patted his chest. Everyone was enjoying the movie in silence until Skye shouted

"I just realised Katnis is the Female clone of you clint."Stark, Pepper and Romanoff burst out laughing with Skye while Simmons, Fitz, Coulson and Ward look at Skye in shock. They never thought Skye would ever say something like that to Barton.

"Ha, Ha very funny EFFY!" Skye watched as Barton rested his legs on the table thinking he'd won.

"THAT IS MAHOGONY!" Skye threw a pillow at him. Romanoff was crying with laughter as Skye tried to escape Barton by running down to the makeshift Gym near the lab. Baton returned to where everyone was waiting for them. Ward looked up and found Skye missing.

"Where is Skye?"

"Er. HA. She went to her bunk." Just as Ward was about to get up Skye walked back into the room wearing one of Wards tops. As she sat down Ward whispered

"Not that I mind because I don't, You look hot, but why are you wearing my top?" Skye looked over at Barton who was so very obviously telling Pepper,Stark and Romanoff the story. Baton looked at Skye and smirked while she just glared at him. She leaned up to whisper in her boyfriends ear

"My shirt ripped." Ward looked at Skye confused.

"How?"

**I know it has lots and lots of fluff! SKYEWARD! Have you all seen the trailer for next week if not watch a sneak peak because it looks amazing. It also looks like the Mayward relationship is on ice as May like completely turns her back on SKYE! And look at the trailer for the whole of jan. OMG! Anyway R&R**

**Thank you all for such nice reviews!**

**How do you think Skye's shirt ripped.**

**The next chapter: The hunt is on and May &Skye talk or should I say have a heated debate?**

**Don't worry they'll make up (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

_Previously_

"_Where is Skye?" _

"_Er. HA. She went to her bunk." Just as Ward was about to get up Skye walked back into the room wearing one of Wards tops. As she sat down Ward whispered_

"_Not that I mind because I don't, You look hot, but why are you wearing my top?" Skye looked over at Barton who was so very obviously telling Pepper, Stark and Romanoff the story. Baton looked at Skye and smirked while she just glared at him. She leaned up to whisper in her boyfriends ear_

"_My shirt ripped." Ward looked at Skye confused._

"_How?"_

"I kind of fell over-"

"She fell over her own feet and got caught on her own van." Barton interrupted.

Skye burrowed into Wards neck to hide her embarrassed face.

After finishing the movie everyone went to get some sleep ready for their mission in the morning at the bar where they first found the UMBRAGE.

Skye woke up as Wards alarm rang at half five. She sat up and groaned and looked over the other side of the bed and Ward was gone.

"Ugh!" Skye exclaimed as she turned off the alarm and hurried out of his bunk. Skye found herself in the lab with Fitz.

"Good morning Skye" Fitz smiled as Skye gave him an early morning hug.

"Where is Jem?" Skye was the only one that Fitz allowed to call Simmons Jem. Skye respected him so she only called Simmons Jem when it was just them.

"I have no idea, so would you help me?"

"Sure what up?"

"I need help with the bots. I want you to hold one and pet it." Skye squealed with excitement as Fitz handed her a bot and then got one out for himself.

"They are new, there is three but you can name the boy one, I will and Jemma will name the last one." Skye grinned as the bot purred. She smiled as she thought of the name that would fit.

"How about ZAZU?"

"Yes then I'll name this one Timon!" They both were laughing so hard that they didn't hear the door open and their other halves enter the lab.

"Yes, and then we can try and get Jem to join in!" Skye laughed at Fitz's sudden excitement.

"Get me to join what?" Skye and Fitz jumped and turned around with guilty looks on their faces.

"We named two of the bots and the last one is for you. We kept a lion king theme with Zazu and Timon." Jemma rolled her eyes

"Well mine will be Pumbaa then." Skye jumped up and down and put the bot back to sleep. She then looked up at her boyfriend who was wearing an annoyed look on his face. Skye raised an eyebrow but Ward stormed out of the lab. Skye turned around to face Simmons.

"What is up with him?" Simmons looked at Skye.

"He seems to think you've betrayed us again as the plane had been hacked onto auto and is heading on its own accord." Skye felt tears burn her eyes at the thought of Grant blaming her. Okay so she did kind of betray them last time butt that was to find her parents. What could her motive be now. Skye felt tears slip down her face. Fitz and Simmons quickly hugged her and tried to calm.

"Do you believe me?"

"Of course me and Fitz know you wouldn't-" They were interrupted by Ward's voice.

"Skye, Coulson needs us in the office." She quickly untangled herself from her friends and started to walk to her fathers office. She kept her eyes on the ground so that she missed Wards look of regret of believing that Skye could betray them. When he had walked into the lab he saw her crying and knew she didn't so it. He felt like a fool for believing she would betray them again. They were outside Coulson's office about to knock when they froze due to yelling in the office.

_You know I have to ask her, I know shes my daughter but I have to ask_

_LIKE HELL YOU DO. Skye has been through hell and as my niece and your daughter we should be protecting her not interrogating her! _

Skye had heard enough and opened the office door and walked in. She looked at her uncle who was fuming. Stark looked at his niece and saw that she was broken again, when leaving he leaned down in Wards ear and whispered "You promised not to hurt her" then stormed off. Coulson looked t his daughter and was about to speak but was interrupted by Ward.

"It wasn't her sir she was with Agent Fitz since 5ish this morning while I was briefing Simmons." Skye frowned at him

"Oh so know you don't think it was me. Make up your damn mind Ward and No Agent Coulson it wasn't me like my uncle has already told you." Skye stormed out of the office leaving two very shocked men. Both men were hurt at Skye's terms. Skye called her boyfriend Agent Ward instead of Grant and her father Agent Coulson instead of AC Dad.

"We messed up Ward. Let's fix it." They both walked out of the office to see Skye cuddled up to Pepper and Stark. They were about to apologise when May's voice called over the speakers.

"We are landing soon according to the monitor, we will land in El Salvador." Skye frowned at the voice over. Ward couldn't stand Skye being mad at him so he pulled her up and dragged he to their bunk.

"What the hell!" Skye yelled at him.

"I'm so sorry for making you cry. I know I should believe you from now on but it's hard as..."

"Why is it so hard to believe me Ward?"

"I get worried that you will fall out of love with me." Skye's face softened and she smiled.

"Is it because of Miles?" Ward stayed silent but nodded. He thought Skye was going to yell at him but she laughed and stroked his cheek.

"I only betrayed you all then to know my parent, I know now. I have no other motives. You would of known that if you weren't off the clock when I'd told AC." Ward flinched slightly at the memory and was about to speak but Skye made him speechless as she kissed him then told him they'd be landing soon so they should sit with the others. Skye paused as they exited the bunk.

"You go I need to go speak to May." Ward nodded not too happily as he watched his girl walk toward the cockpit.

"May, can we talk..." May looked up at Skye and nodded.

"I think when it is all over, it all comes back." May looked at Skye confused

"Crazy thing is I felt something when you said where we were leaning then there was a flash and I felt like something started pulling me towards it..." May stared at her shocked. May knew those symptoms. It was the UMBRAGE, she had felt it in New Mexico. She realised that it wasn't Skye that changed their flight path but it was the UMBRAGE. May quickly called for Coulson and Ward over the speakers. She explained the situation and Coulson took Skye in his arms and apologised Skye said it was fine. Ward began panicking to Skye becoming the victim. Couslon told fury and the back-up team were coming as protection for Skye. Fury ordered that no one move from the plane... little did he know that once they had landed the UMBRAGE had locked in on Skye...

**Let me know what you think and thank you for the reviews!**

**xoxo**


End file.
